A Witch's Doll
by LilyManster
Summary: Never be weak for your father's glory. Never give in for your mother's pride. Emotions are merely imaginary. Take NONE or one's side. Lame summary. Please wait for the update. wont be able 2 upd8 til a few days aftr xmas. Technical difficulties. Damn..
1. Fevers And Fantasies

Hi there! This will be my first fic that is NOT a one-shot. This is the first chapter of the whole thing so I think you guys get the idea that it will not end here.

**

* * *

**

**A Witch's Doll**

"Hey."

". . ."

"Want a drink?"

"Iie." His whisper was barely audible.

"What ya doin' here at this time of night?"

His gaze shifted from the floor to my suspicious eyes. His eyes so emotionless. His face told me nothing. No hatred, no sorrow, no grief, no guilt, no love. Nothing.

He's been coming here since that slut started working here. Every night, he would watch her from afar. Secretly, with desire. As she swings her man-scented body around the pole, half naked. Is he in love with that beast of a woman? Such an innocent child would never deserve a harlot like her. Death is what she gets.

Yet he doesn't know. He doesn't care. He might be in love. But he could also be deceiving. This child is unpredictable. Very unpredictable.

A couple of investigators have told me about a series of deaths lately. They said that people were slowly burned to death or, just simply, their souls have been ripped apart from their bodies. They haven't solved that case since they haven't found one single piece of evidence. The only thing they know is whenever they found a new dead body (or bodies), that kid would always be nearby.

They were sure that the little boy had nothing to do with the murders; their ignorance getting the better of them. Such simple-minded mortals. That's why they suspected the woman. The woman that danced in his brown eyes of utter nothingness. They were sure that he was being framed by the lady. They were so sure. Too sure.

In any case, I did accept their offer to keep an eye on the both of them. I do what they ask me to do, they pay me a great deal of money. All is well.

My train of thoughts halted to a stop when the lights suddenly went out. It was a black out. Everybody started screaming and running off to different directions and then eventually bumping into one another. They would get hit on the head by accident then fall onto the ground, unconscious. Fools.

It was dark, alright. Too dark to even see anything. But I managed to keep track of what's happening around here. Of course, I would know. The outage was too sudden. I'm sure it wasn't caused by a mere power outage. Since there was still light outside in the city. Everything was working out there. It couldn't have been a blown fuse. I didn't hear anything. I don't smell anything burning either. Also, the emergency water sprinklers would've gone off.

Something's up.

Really, working at a pub is way harder than they interpret it to be.

I swiftly grabbed my mini flashlight and went to the main power room. It's not like I needed the flashlight. It would just catch too much attention if I walked in the dark like I could see everything. But it's also not like anyone could see. Well, whatever. It could do me good not to waste any energy today.

"Aah!" I yelled as something really hot and quite heavy fell on my legs. Knocking me off balance in the process. As I tried to move the object off of me, I examined it with my trusty flashlight.

"What the Hell!?"

It was a dead body burned to crisps!

"God, this is NOT worth 5,000 yen an hour." I tried to get up as I continued to complain. Being a bartender is not an easy job, you know.

It was then when I heard another man scream.

In sheer pain this time.

I squinted slightly to look at where the reverberation was coming from. It's kinda hard to see when there's a huge table blocking your view, right? And to my devastation, what I saw was the most unsightly, most horrid and most unpleasant thing I've ever seen in all the 21 years of my gratified life.

There was a man on his knees, begging for his pitiful life. But he was too late. Every inch of his filthy body was already fierily ablaze. Straight to Hell he goes. 'Where is your 'God' now?' I thought bitterly. After a few minutes, the guy on fire finally perished. So did the flames that enveloped his skin. They just vanished. Almost. . . instantly.

Then something moved beside me. Something short in height. With long mahogany-brown hair. I looked sideways but didn't get a glimpse of what was there beside me before. 'I'm sure it was him.' Then something stopped in front of me. It was a small boy with a tiny flame ball in his right hand. A flame that was all too familiar.

'The Spirit Of Fire? I-It couldn't be. . .'

"Hao?"

* * *

HosHi: I had no idea how to end it so... whatever. I'm such a bad writer! Bad! Bad! Bad! Oh, almost forgot, this fic is dedicated to Rio. Well, here it is! Finally finished it. Hope you like it. X3 


	2. On Hold

Dear readers,

So sorry about the summary!!! Still thinking about how I'm going to write it… Don't worry; I will be updating everything on… maybe December 22nd or 23rd. Is that okay for you guys? About the story, the bartender is Rin Shiraishi. She's 21 years old. This is Hao's fourth lifetime. So it's 500 years after Yoh had killed him in the Shaman Fight. The guy Rin asked if he wanted a drink was Hao. She's keeping an eye on him and his mother, the woman that was dancing around the pole, remember? I didn't want to be specific because, well, I don't know why. I just wanted the first chapter to be very random. But I promise you guys that the second chapter will be very detailed since I shall be answering some questions throughout the story. Thank you! X3

- SaiNoHoshi (Hoshi for short)


End file.
